User talk 2:Xel Vaxum
Xel Vaxum's Talk page 1 Music for Factions I thought keros the great war was 3000? so I made keros disk 2 2987. Sorry so it is 2950? Im going to change the date to 2947 for disk 2 and disk 1 should be 2945 I was thinking that Keros chronicles goes together like a two disk set, so disk one is the first part and disk 2 tell the story of what happens after disk 1, both which are before the great war. Sorry about the mistake. Also I have some music selections so that the you can see what the music will sound like for the following factions: Dark Op Soldiers - http://www.vuutv.net/bb41034ffb:U6-EP_OdtzQ.html and http://www.vuutv.net/7d01f706dc:QMDPwBikzps.html and http://www.vuutv.net/1fcfd89131:Bz1R3AxI9w8.html and http://www.vuutv.net/9b55628d00:RAQbBDFXjb4.html (Tactical Music for this faction) Sangheili Marines - http://www.vuutv.net/3b51729bfe:AhzjuUBWNj8.html and http://www.vuutv.net/6394d96795:QyRwg4cPbGQ.html Al-Kadhum - Iraqi Music Ultranationalists - http://www.vuutv.net/2467e9b234:fENg3IsUYUc.html and http://www.vuutv.net/224e00c656:MR56UVKk-t0.html and http://www.vuutv.net/1621282188:gFGuXcRJ_NI.html These are only a few examples of music that can be added to the game.--Andromeda Vadum 15:44, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thats fine about the years. Sorry one of the final spec ops missions is in the year 3000. sorry for confusion. They are some good songs for the factions. Are you thinking of having different music styles for different factions? As an example of music styles im having in Keros the Great War: the keros warriors music will be like: halo reach, the oni enforcers music will be like: halo 3 odst, the ballistic shock troopers will be like: modern warfare 2 music, and so on. Also i've figured out the story line for the keros games, and how keros: invasion (shooter game series) ties into the story of keros; exomens (horror survival game series) and how it shows that the world (keros) is under attack and ruled by a secret group. I'd explain more but it will reveal more about the game and will give spoilers and because i have a feeling that 'they' could be watching. *shifty eyes* Xel Vaxum 08:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Keros: Chronicles Disk 2 Characters Fernando Hernandez Details *Name: Fernando Hernandez *Gender: Male *Species: Human, Immortal *Age: None but seems to look like he is in his 30's or 40's *Hometown: Unknown *Weight: 180-200 lbs *Height: 7 feet 6 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Agressive *Relationships: Vladimir Gorbachov *Affiliation: Ultranationalist Party and Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Lightly tinted sunglasses **Black Business Suit **Black Leather Gloves **Formal Pants and Dress shoes *Rank: Founder of Biochem Inc. and Possibly a Commander of the Ultranationalists *Specialist: Superior Sword fighting, and Superior Hand to Hand Combat *Ability: Personal Energy Shield and Vampire Speed (Substantially faster than the human eye can see) *Shoot Style: Right *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **Combat Knife **Desert Eagle *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Flaming colored Looks are base on this image. Dr. John Stenson Details *Name: John Stenson *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 40 *Hometown: Unknown *Weight: 170-195 lbs *Height: 6 feet 1 inch *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Intelligent and rational. In fact, one might go as far as to call John selfish, cowardly, and cruel. *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Scientist Lab Coat **White Dress shirt **Red tie **Formal pants and shoes *Rank: Lead Scientist of Biochem Inc. *Specialist: None *Ability: None *Shoot Style: None *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: None *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Brown Looks are base on this image. Dr. Drake Kennedy Details *Name: Drake Kennedy *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 40 *Hometown: Rochester, New York *Weight: 185 lbs *Height: 6 feet 3 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Nice, Kind, Indifferent *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Scientist Lab Coat **White Dress shirt **Red tie **Formal pants and shoes *Rank: Assistant Scientist of Biochem Inc. *Specialist: None *Ability: None *Shoot Style: None *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: None *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Blue Dr. Albert Simmons Details *Name: Albert Simmons *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Age: 37 *Hometown: Los Angeles, California *Weight: 165 lbs *Height: 6 feet 3 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Professional recognition, Committed to work, flexible, and aesthetic sensitive. *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Scientist Lab Coat **White Dress shirt **Black tie **Formal pants and shoes *Rank: Assistant Scientist of Biochem Inc. *Specialist: None *Ability: None *Shoot Style: None *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: None *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Amber Looks are base on this image. Dr. Ashley Valentine Details *Name: Ashley Valentine *Gender: Female *Species: Human *Age: 37 *Hometown: San Diego, California *Weight: 165 lbs *Height: 5 feet 9 inches *Speech: Unknown *Personality: Professional recognition, Committed to work, and flexible *Relationships: None *Affiliation: Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Scientist Lab Coat **White Dress shirt **black tie **Formal Skirt and shoes *Rank: Assistant Scientist of Biochem Inc. *Specialist: None *Ability: None *Shoot Style: None *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: None *Vehicles: None Character *Eyes: Blue Looks are base on this image. Dark Op Soldiers Details *Name: None Mostly just called Dark Op Soldiers *Gender: Males *Species: Human *Age: Varies *Hometown: None *Weight: 165-190 lbs *Height: 6 feet 5 inches to 7 feet 2 inches *Speech: Much like shadow company *Personality: Professionalism, Leadership skills *Relationships: Fernando Hernandez *Affiliation: Biochem Inc. Combat Profile *Clothing and Dress Style: **Black Tactical or Spec Ops Helmet **Black Tactical Mask **Tactical Goggles **Black Combat Vest **Black Tactical Gloves **Black Assault Pants **Black Serpa tac holster (for their desert eagles) **Black Tactical Knee Pads **Black Combat Boots *Rank: Soldiers of Biochem Inc. *Specialist: None *Ability: None *Shoot Style: Right *Weapons specialty: None *Weapons: **XM-8 Assault Rifle **M4A1 Assault Rifle **MP5K Sub Machine Gun (Used with riot shield) **Riot Shield **Desert Eagles **Combat Knife *Vehicles: **Armored S.W.A.T. Trucks **Chevy Suburban **Blackhawk Helicopters Looks are base on this image. Questions! #Do I have to make a character chart for all my US Army Ranger characters, and Al Kadhum characters? You should be able to see how they look at the bottom of the page on the US Army Rangers page, and on the Al Kadhum page and insert them into the game. #Many people say that the Black Ops graphics are great, but my best friend says that they are terrible, because the minor details are blurry and pixally. He says that if you look at a characters clothing, its all one color and you can bearly see the bottons and thread details. So can you be sure to make the mini and major graphic details good or great? #Also, will you be making the Keros: Disk 2, because we dont have the technology, hardware, or software to even make games so will you be making Disk 2? #We are thinking of making a Disk 3...is it okay with you? And can you make a third disk? Will all the disks be in one game packet, or will it be seperate like the Halo series? Will there be a Special Features disk as well? #Also, you might want to look at Keros Chronicles: Weaponos, just to see how much weapons will be in the campaign and on multiplayer...its a huge list! #Shall we base our Devouerers (Flood) from Silent Hill monsters, and Halo flood, both, or are you going to make your own??? #I have been exposing most content on Yahoo Answers, to see what people think about our perks, multiplayer, and some campaign levels...so far they are hating what we create. Is our gameplay going to be good, like modern warfare 2? Will people like it? Also, do you understand the transcripts to our levels? #'Also, what's the difference between Keros: Chronicles and Keros:The Great War? And what is our software publishing/developer name?' ''Music Factions'' I have been thinking about the music fractions for my teams and I have decided on the music for the following: *ODST - The Final Countdown theme song *US Army Rangers - Undecided *Al Kadhum - Any Iraqi sounding music Michael Konar 20:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) In Answer To Your Questions... #Nah, you don't have to because I get the idea on what they look like. #Everything will be detailed properly, maybe even each individual stitch on the clothing, who knows, but the graphics will be phenomenal and realistic. And I kinda have to agree with your friend, Black Ops graphics are ok, but it is kinda cartoony and not so much realistic. #Keros Chronicles: Disk 2 will be made, every idea that is thought of will be created. #Disk 3?! Ok!? If you want but no-one that is in Keros: The Great War can die, though. Because that is my job... haha lol :D *cough* spoiler *cough* One packet it will be in and very likely a special feature disk as well. #I've seen some of it and thats a nice list... Just don't add like thousands of guns, ok? #The Devourers, I was thinking of creating some looking similar to the Flood and Silent Hill monsters as well of creating my own. #I understand the transcripts and how much and what have u exposed? Also do you have the links to those pages? #Keros Chronicles explains the wars and conflicts before The Great War and how the allies and good guys join and become one planetary defence and control Keros for the good of the people. Keros The Great War is the invasion of the planet and how the keros allies defend and keep control of the planet. That is all i can say without spoilers sorry. #Music factions - yep thats fine. Al Kadhum in Disk 3 Go to this page to see how the Al Kadhum will be in disk 3, I want to be sure that the Al Kadhum look good in apperence in Disk 3. http://keros.wikia.com/wiki/The_Al_Kadhum Michael Konar 16:26, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Keros Content *Be sure to look up Devourers/Demons mode, and apply the killstreaks, perks, and Safe Rooms to your zombies mode!﻿ ﻿ #'For the "Released Content" I didn't give any links or revealed our site, if you wish to keep everything a secret. I only released what the multiplayer is like, and gave people a list of equipment, weapons, and weapon attachments, that is in multiplayer, and people like the ideas for multiplayer.' Though, some dont like the ideas for our game entirely....here is some people, from Yahoo Answers, who gave me some bad/good comments, when I told people not to post bad comments: From a campaign level "An Oil Rich Planet", heres an example: Persons answer from yahoo answers "I think that this script is... standard at most. The dialogue is uninspired and the plot bland. For example, the dialogue in the beginning is just... I sure hope it is a placeholder. The entire event itself is just so... eventless. So much happens yet so little unfolds. I expected something unexpected to happen (maybe the helicopters would get destroyed or something), but I was disappointed." Multiplayer Perks and the Keros game itself, example 2: Persons answer from yahoo answers "Its obvious that this stupid game you're dreaming of is a pure Call of Duty clone, from your laughably generic script to stealing the entire concept of the perks and pro perks system from CoD and even stealing the majority of their functions for your own use. (Which is kinda what we are doing) ''Thats not to mention that you clearly haven't even considered the balance implications of "Hidden" and "juggernaut" among other things. If you really want to make a game, dont just start spewing random crap and expecting it to become a reality, perks were added in to CoD4 near the end of the development cycle, after everything else in the game had been figured out." ''And lastly, for our weapons, attachments, and modes for Multiplayer, example 3: Persons answer from yahoo answers Answer: i think its all good and some of this might be in future patches but its going to cost microsoft points *'What do you think about these comments...boss. To be honest, I think that the person who wrote the second comment doesn't even know what we are trying to make here! A game that combinds Halo and Call of Duty, to become the best game ever. Of coarse to me, it is sorta like a dream, you, xel, you must make it a, reality. I know, its hard work, being a writer and getting through school is hard enough for me.' *'Also, should I make a Music Fractions Page for all the teams music? Just so you can look back at the page when your making the music for the teams and insert the music in...' Michael Konar 22:08, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Whew, thats ok, i just got the wrong idea when you said 'released content'. That's ok, you are not in any trouble for that, ideas is great, but we can't really afford to 'release' anything at the moment, for a few reasons... I have to agree, the second comment, that person has no idea what we are trying to make here, what an idiotic moron :D I also understand that it can be hard on wokring on a game and doing school at the same time... especially in year 11 :D Yeah, a music faction page would be ok to add, and for the styles of music of the factions. Also i need to mention something, it was probably a stupid idea in the first place by putting some details of my game on the internet, where any random person could steal my idea and... ill leave it at that. but I think you two are getting the idea of what i'm saying. I dont know why im asking this because you will most likely say the opposite, but: be honest: have you ever thought to stealing my game idea? your choice if you want to answer and be honest or not but, i realise if keros gets stolen, its technically my fault... Xel Vaxum 06:35, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Keros Content Continued Stealing what game idea? You mean creating a game just like keros. A little bit, only we wanted it to be all modern warfare. Create a modern warfare 3 or maybe 4 and submit our ideas to Activision, but you came first, so I guess that is a good thing. We found a new music software, so we created some music for the game, and they say you need a high school diploma or higher. Anyway, we created some music and Im hoping that someday we will show you it, it is a trial and it ends on March 1st. Also be sure to put create a class on zombies. Not with lots of weapons but with only three to five primary choices.--Andromeda Vadum 02:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Appearence of Michael Konar in Keros!!! Hey, I finally found out how Michael Konar should look like, I have his character description as well! :D ''Information'' *﻿Voiced by: Keith David (Aribiter voice) *Jun 'Konaree (Brother) *Jora 'Konaree (Sister) *Minor Brother: Andromeda Vadum *Thel Vadumee (Best Friend) *Rtas Vadumee (Friend) *Height: 8ft (Standard) *Weight: 700 + (Standard) *Eyes: Brownish Hazel *Rank: General *Armor: Combat style, Chrome colored *Equipment: Camo, Flashlight, Grenades *Weapons: Carbine, Plasma Rifle, Plasma Pistol *Most Used Weapon: Energy Sword *Vehicles: Carrier of Defense & Phantom of Assault *Position: General of the Sangheilian Military *Personality: Does things in an honorable yet tactiful manner, he will get angry or even kill others when attacked, or extemely disrespected. He has a strong respect for human Generals, and of coarse, Admirals. Michael Konar 22:26, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Category:User talk